Survival of the Silver
Survival of the Silver is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers In Space. Zhane, the Silver Ranger, is introduced. Synopsis While collecting lifeform samples on the planet Kadix, the Megaship is attacked causing a secret room to open up. Inside it, the Power Rangers find the frozen body of Zhane, Andros' best friend and former teammate the Silver Ranger who was left in a coma for many years after falling in battle on KO-35. As the Rangers defend the Megaship against the Kadix natives, Zhane wakes up from his cryogenic-sleep and lends a hand much to the surprise of Andros. Plot Andros and the other rangers are collecting samples of native plants on a planet they have landed on. Ashley finds a sample that Andros deems good to study, and they place it inside a backpack but right after, they are attacked by the natives that exist on the planet, causing them to morph and flee from the planet. The aliens damage the mega ship, making it almost crash, but luckily the Rangers were able to temporarily fix it. But after the internal repairs were done, Cassie notices a door open up. Carlos follows her in to see the frozen body of Zhane. TJ and Ashley join them as they question who-or what it was that was inside the cryogenic tube. Andros quickly joins them, explaining who this other ranger is and why he is frozen. It turns out to be his best friend, Zhane, who risked his life to save Andros', nearly killing himself in the process. After they return back to the main deck, Andros asks Cassie to grab the sample they took from Kadix in the generator room. When Cassie goes to the generator room, she discovers that the egg has hatched and turned into a monster. She manages to seal it away from the ship, but it does more external damage, causing them crash land back in Kadix. There they have to fight the native Kadix, as well as the monster. But during the attack, there is malfunction in the healing chamber, causing the cryogenic tube that is holding Zhane to stop working. Andros falls to his knees in agony when a flat line is heard in Zhane's healing chamber. Angry and filled with rage, he charges straight into battle with twice the amount of speed, energy, and aggression. As the other Rangers are being beaten up by this monster, the flat line stops and a healthy heartbeat is detected. Zhane's fingers begin to squeeze his hand as Alpha 6 is about be pummeled by the Kadix monsters. Zhane wakes up, gets rid of the natives, and destroys the monster that was beating up the other rangers, much to Andros' surprise. When the Kadix monster grows large size, Zhane is surprised that the Astro mega ship can turn into a zord, and he is in delight when he sees the delta mega ship being used and piloted. After the battle, the camera shows Zhane, without his helmet from behind as he tells Alpha a story from KO-35. Andros jokingly adds a comment as he introduces Zhane to the other Rangers, Zhane showing interest to Ashley, kissing her hand, making her blush slightly. Andros expresses relief over Zhane being alive, Zhane recalling his last memories being the battle of KO-35. Andros reassures him saying that he'll explain everything to him in time, putting his arm around his shoulder as the two walk out of the command center with smiles on their faces. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) (uncredited) *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene Skullovitch *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Bob Papenbrook as Lunatick (voice) Zords *Astro Megazord *Delta Megazord *Astro Delta Megazord Notes * The monster who put Zhane in a coma is a red repainted version of Ghoulum from Big Bad Beetleborgs. The same monster later appeared in "Countdown to Destruction" as part of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army. This monster has the fan-made name of "Kenovan-Ouster 35." * Alpha 6, in his attempt to scare off some creatures that have infiltrated the Megaship, claims to the intruders that he is a karate expert. Other than Alpha 5's futile attempt to fight off Ivan Ooze in the first Power Rangers movie, this is the first known time that an Alpha robot claims to have been trained in martial arts (at least with the shinier, updated body). However, he may have been fibbing to them in an attempt to scare them. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Astro Delta Megazord since episode 17. * This is the first appearance of a Silver Ranger in the franchise. Errors * When the Rangers crash land on the planet they say that they have to make external repairs on the hull, yet they go outside and battle the monster and the goons and make no repairs. But after Zhane destroys the monster they are able to take off without making any repairs. * When Zhane first destroys the monster, the clouds in the background make a noticeable jump. * When the rangers are on the planet, the shuttle is not in the ship, but it is later used as part of the megazord. * When Zhane is first seen aboard the Astro Megaship meeting Alpha 6, a viewscreen shows an external view of the Astro Megazord already heading towards Earth. This is repurposed stock footage, with no discernable explaination as to where the recording is coming from. See Also (Zord Battle footage) (Silver Space Ranger's Debut) Category:In Space Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode